The Broken Hearts Academy
by xxStargazer
Summary: Mitchie Torres has it all. She is the beautiful and talented playerette slash Queen Bee of the elite boarding school, Brighton Academy. What happens when the male-version of her comes crashing in on her picture perfect life? AU Shane/Mitchie. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Broken Hearts Academy

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: Spotted: M with an expression of shock. What's the matter, did you see a ghost? Or could it be because of S, the new kid? Whatever the truth (or non-truth) is, I'll be the first to know. You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl. Shane/Mitchie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, if I did, then Shane and Mitchie would have kissed at the end of the movie. I also do not own Gossip Girl.

A/N: So, I know that I started _When Tomorrow Starts Without Me _in this fandom, but I can't seem to keep my finger on what I want to do with the story. I'm not abandoning it, it'll just be in on and off hiatus periods. Anywho, this is my first attempt at a fic. like this. I mean, it'll have the drama, romance, and comedy, but it will be darker. Excuse any grammar errors.

NOTE: This is simply inspired by the concept of having a Gossip Girl. References will be made, but that's it. Mitchie and Shane have their own background and past. Also, to avoid confusion, the first part of the story is an intro., like it references to what will happen. Then the latter, is the flashback or the telling of how Shane and Mitchie got to the point in the beginning. Hope this isn't confusing.

* * *

_"I waited." Mitchie softly said, her voice cracking from the pain she felt in her heart._

_She bit her lip, trying to prevent her tears from falling. _

_"Mitch, please don't cry…" Shane said, trying to comfort his companion._

_He reached out to her, attempting to hold her but she backed away while shaking her head._

_"I waited for you to say something, anything, but you didn't. You just watched me fall apart…"_

_Shane looked at her sadly, his eyes downcast. "But I did see Mitch it was---"_

_"But you didn't see me. You didn't see me at all." She interrupted._

_Shane looked at her sadly, silently pleading with his eyes. He wanted so badly to reach out and embrace her, but he knew his attempts would be futile. Mitchie wanted nothing to do with him._

_After a long pause of silence, Mitchie turned her back. She had to walk away once and for all. He had ruined her before; she couldn't, no, she wouldn't let him do it again._

_Why did it have to come to this?_

_

* * *

_

"New meat." Caitlyn announced.

Mitchie tapped her fingers on her desk, a bored expression on her face. Her life at Brighton Academy had gotten to be monotonous. Classes, catty girls, the endless string of boys, the routine had become boring. It shouldn't have been the case though, considering she was the reigning Queen Bee and the fact that it had been the first time she was the center of the 'It' crowd. She had moved to Brighton when she was fifteen, her sophomore year. In her hometown she was just "he who must not be named's" best friend, but once she moved to Brighton Academy Elite Boarding School, she became the center of attention. It was foreign to her, but she adjusted. In fact, she had thoroughly enjoyed being queen for two years, this one being her third and last; she was a graduating senior.

Caitlyn waved her hand in front of Mitchie, who had not blinked at all.

"Earth to Mitchie…" Caitlyn said sarcastically.

Mitchie brushed her hand through her dark brown hair.

"What?" She said, obviously irritated.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and sat down in the desk next to Mitchie, her curly hair seemingly bouncing with annoyance.

"New meat, as in a new guy. And it gets better…" Caitlyn's voice trailed for dramatic effect.

She looked to her best friend, hoping to see and interested expression but Mitchie's expression was still as bored as ever.

"Mitch!" Caitlyn hissed.

Mitchie groaned in frustration. "How does it get better?"

Caitlyn smiled in triumph. "Well, if you must know, I heard through Gossip Girl that the guy was cute."

Mitchie shook her head. "And why would you believe that Gossip bitch? Half the crap she says in untrue."

Caitlyn shrugged and sighed in frustration before comically smacking her head against the desk.

"You have reduced me to self destruction Torres."

Mitchie laughed, causing Caitlyn to get up. She looked at Mitchie with frustration.

"That's the most expression I've gotten from you since we dethroned Tess Tyler."

Before Mitchie could response, a chorus of beeps went off in the classroom. That could only mean one thing, a new Gossip Girl blast.

_Morning Brighton Boys and Girls,_

_Gossip Girl here. Hope you had a good morning. I'm sure **M** will. It's obvious that are resident Queen Bee has been more than bored. Like I blasted, earlier, there's a mysterious figure on campus that I have now dubbed. Let's just call him **S**. Could he be the cure to **M's** boredom? I'll be the first to know._

_You know you love me,_

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

"You have got to be kidding me! It must be a slow news day because since when does Gossip Girl care about the new kid? Well, besides when I came and took the crown."

Caitlyn shrugged. "Beats me. He must be a hottie." She pointed out.

They were about to debate about the matter, when their physics teacher whistled.

"Class will begin soon. Take your seats."

"Since when do we actually learn in this place Mr. Baxter?' A kid said in the back.

Mr. Baxter let out a sigh and began writing on the board. "I don't get paid nearly enough for this job." He muttered.

As he was doing this, the whole room began to ring with chatter. Although Brighton was an elite boarding school, most of the kids were trust fund kids. If they didn't pass, all they had to do was make a few phone calls and then voila! A magical passing grade appears.

"So M, what did you think of the Gossip Girl blast?"

Mitchie turned, and much to her chagrin, the voice belonged to none other than Tess Tyler. Tess was the old Queen before Mitchie showed up. Everyone expected her to fade to obscurity after Mitchie dethroned her, but Mitchie had no interest in that. Instead she chose to abide by the classic saying; keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer. Mitchie kept Tess on a tight leash; she didn't want mutiny occurring.

"Yeah M, what did you think of it?"

The second voice belonged to Ella Chan. She was her ever ditzy but reliable friend. Before Mitchie, she had been Tess' minion. However, once Mitchie became close with Ella, she fully understood why Ella was loyal to Tess. She had been Tess' best friend since forever but Tess treated her like shit, but since Mitchie had enlightened her about Tess' abusive treatment, Ella had chosen to just be Tess' frenemy.

"I think the Gossip bitch was having a slow day."

Tess twisted her blonde hair and smirked. "If you say so…"

Mitchie was about to retort when the door swung open, causing a wave of silence to fill the room.

"Oh, you must be the new student." Mr. Baxter said, turning from the door. "Come up here and introduce yourself."

Tess, Caitlyn, and Ella turned , following the guy's move. Mitchie rolled her eyes, refusing to look up. Instead she took out her compact and observed her already flawless eye make up.

"He's hot." Caitlyn hissed.

Still Mitchie refused to look up. "What happened to Nate?"

"He isn't my boyfriend and plus, even if he was my boyfriend that wouldn't stop me from admiring other male specimens."

"You're so funny Cait---"

"Miss Torres!" The teacher yelled.

"What?" She responded, obviously annoyed.

_Stupid old man, I pay for his salary…_

"Still not putting away your make up, plus the attitude? Congratulations, you just volunteered yourself to tour…."

Mr. Baxter scratched his head. "Ummm, what's your name again son?"

"Shane. Shane Gray."

Mitchie felt goosebumps rise all over arms. She hadn't heard that name in almost three years. She didn't want to believe she was really hearing it, and she was hoping and praying that it was some other guy. With a heavy heart, she shut her compact and observed the guy in front of the room.

Raven black hair, soulful brown eyes, it was Shane Gray all right.

Caitlyn looked over at her friend, obviously concerned from the shocked expression that graced her usually composed friend. Mitchie noticed that Caitlyn was glaring at her, she had to gain composure. With a cough, Mitchie turned up her confidence and flashed a smirk to Mr. Baxter.

"Mr. Baxter, Mr. B. I'd just like to learn."

The class laughed, causing Mr. Baxter to sigh in frustration. " You're still giving Mr. Gray a tour."

"Anything for you Mr. B, anything for you."

The class chorused with laughter again. This was typical Mitchie, at least for the Brighton students. Nothing was ever boring.

Mtchie grinned, briefly catching Shane's eyes. The shock was evident on his handsome face. He was not used to seeing Mitchie act out like that.

"Mr. Gray, please take a seat." Mr. Baxter announced, gesturing to the right.

Once he sat down, Mr. Baxter began his lecture. Mitchie sighed and took out her compact again, turning her compact slightly to observe Shane. He was staring right at her with confusion.

_Not again Shane, not again..._


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Broken Hearts Academy

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: Spotted: M with an expression of shock. What's the matter, did you see a ghost? Or could it be because of S, the new kid? Whatever the truth (or non-truth) is, I'll be the first to know. You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl. Shane/Mitchie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, if I did, then Shane and Mitchie would have kissed at the end of the movie. I also do not own Gossip Girl.

A/N: I'm so glad that this story got some positive reactions. I really appreciate your comments! I adore this plot, and this will definitely be completed! Also, excuse any grammatical and spelling mistakes. I do not have a beta.

_Well I've heard of phases_

__

That people go through

That's just not me

_And that's just not you _

_**-Acoustic Song (You Always Had a Home) by The Broken Hearts Academy**_

* * *

The end of the hour was nearing and all Shane could do was stare at Mitchie in awe. He wasn't dumb; he knew it was her right off the bat, even though her hair was darker and her eyes, more serious. Not to mention that she also wore more make-up and a new mischievous grin. She was so different from the old Mitchie he knew. This girl in front of him oozed confidence, sass, and dare he think it, sexiness even. He also knew that he wasn't the only guy who noticed it considering the looks she was getting every time she shifted. Mitchie was wearing a mini-skirt that was sure to be a dress code violation, and every time she shifted it would hike up a little, revealing more of her creamy white thighs.

He sighed to himself. Mitchie didn't even acknowledge him with her eyes, but he couldn't blame her, not after what he did. Then again, that's why he had transferred; he had to make things right with her.

Shane broke his stare from her and looked at the clock. The bell was about to ring, he observed. He was about to go back and examine Mitchie when everybody's cell phones went off. Mr. Baxter turned to yell at the class for keeping their phones on, but then he glanced at the clock. The class was almost over and it was obvious that even if he reprimanded them, they wouldn't listen.

**_Spotted:_****_M_**_ with an expression of shock. What's the matter? Did you see a ghost? Or could it be because of _**_S_**_, the new kid? Whatever the truth or non-truth is, I'll be the first to know._

_You know you love me,_

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

Shane eyed everyone curiously. He was confused. How could it be that everybody's cell went off at the same time? It was truly mysterious. As his confusion settled, people started to look at him with a similar look of curiosity.

'_What?' He thought in his head. 'Is there something on my face?' _

Girls giggled and even the guys in the classroom were whispering to each other and gesturing towards his direction. He scratched his head.

'_What's so fascinating?'_

He was about to turn and ask the kid next to him what the big deal was when the bell finally rang. Every student quickly exited the classroom. However, as each person exited, Shane got a brief stare down.

Shane rolled his eyes, he had to get the bottom of this. He got up, ready to leave when a voice stopped him.

"Hey Gray, I have to tour you around the school."

He momentarily froze. He had forgotten all about that. In fact, he wish he had truly forgotten and scrambled out the door faster because he was in no way ready to face Mitchie. He had yet to think of what he was going to say to her.

As he gained composure, Mitchie approached him, a little too close. He stiffened.

'_She still smells like strawberries and vanilla.' He mused. _

With a sultry smile, Mitchie gave him a once over while lightly grazing his arm.

"Still looking good Gray." She complimented.

She flashed him a charming smile, trying her best to act like he meant nothing. Or rather she was trying to make him see that he didn't completely break her. She was not 'his Mitchie' anymore.

"Let's go then?" She asked.

Shane blinked. He still couldn't believe that the girl in front of him was Mitchie, 'his Mitchie'. It was just so shocking. She was acting so calm, like he hadn't done anything to her. It was like she was treating him as if he was a stranger.

"So, are we going to go or what?"

Shane snapped out of it and smiled back at her. Yes, this Mitchie was different, but it was okay. He wanted to get close to Mitchie again and most of all he wanted her to trust him again.

* * *

"And that concludes the tour." Mitchie said sarcastically.

Shane looked at her, trying to understand. Throughout the whole tour Mitchie had been distant. When he asked her about her life, the answers she got were extremely vague. When he would attempt to lighten the mood, she would shoot him down and change the subject. When he would bring up anything to do with home, she would avoid it and act uninterested. It wasn't like she was being mean either, she was just so nonchalant and indifferent.

"So Mitch, want to catch up later…ummm after English?"

He looked at her, silently pleading with his big brown eyes.

Mitchie hesitated. If she said no, then he would think that she cared---which of course she didn't. At least that is what she told herself. She was past all of her angst that involved her former best friend.

"Sure Gray." She conceded.

Mitchie then pulled out her phone, pretending to read a text message. She had to get out.

"So, I guess this is goodbye…" Shane started.

Tilting her head to the side, Mitchie smirked flirtatiously. "I guess this is. I'll see you later then?"

Again, Shane was taking aback by Mitchie's forward demeanor. He wasn't denying that it was sexy, it was just weird coming from her.

"Yeah…" He managed to sputter out.

With one last smirk, she leaned up to his face, like she was going to kiss him. Shane inhaled quickly, his heart quickly pacing with anticipation.

'_I should move, I shouldn't let her do this…" He thought nervously. _

If it was any other girl, he would have been all for it. After all, that was his reputation back at St. Judes Prep School. He was the resident playboy, womanizer, whatever word you choose to call it. Every girl caved to his charms, well, except Mitchie, but that was because he had known her forever and they were best friends. But there relationship had fallen to shambles and it was all because of him.

She was about to reach his lips when she turned at last minute, and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you later Shane." She whispered softly into his ear.

She parted slowly, making sure he caught a whiff of her scent. She walked away, her hips swaying back and forth with confidence.

'_Take that Shane." _

Shane straightened up, re-gaining his composure.

'_That was unmistakably hot.." He admitted to himself._

He walked in the opposite direction, re-playing their private moment in his head. Little did he know that their private moment was about to become public due to a certain invention called a camera phone.

_I spy with my little eye, a certain __**M and S **__exchanging a seemingly innocent kiss on the cheek. Guess my prediction is coming true. Something tells me that there will be more moments like this. It's about time something interesting happened at Brighton. __**M **__isn't the only one that has been bored. _

_Till next time…_

_You know you love me,_

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

_

* * *

If you are wondering I skipped the tour, because honestly I thought it would be boring, and too drawn out. Ya know? Hopefully this chapter was up to par. _


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Broken Hearts Academy

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: Spotted: M with an expression of shock. What's the matter, did you see a ghost? Or could it be because of S, the new kid? Whatever the truth (or non-truth) is, I'll be the first to know. You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl. Shane/Mitchie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, if I did, then Shane and Mitchie would have kissed at the end of the movie. I also do not own Gossip Girl.

A/N: It gets a little intense here. In this chap you will catch a glimpse as to why Mitchie is upset with Shane. Again, let me remind you that this is a bit more mature. Shane is no angel by any means.

* * *

It was English class and Mitchie could feel the stares burning into her back. One thing was for sure; it was Gossip Girl's fault. She was the one that sent out that blast about her and Shane. Caitlyn and Ella had practically talked her ear off about the issue. She couldn't tell them the whole truth; she wasn't ready to talk about her past with Shane. It was far too painful.

"Stop being sly Mitch, I know you better." Caitlyn hissed, breaking Mitchie from her cloud of thoughts.

Mitchie glared back at her friend and rolled her eyes. "He's just an old friend Caity, for the last freaking time!"

Caitlyn sighed. She knew Mitchie very well and she could tell from a mile away that her friend was blatantly lying to her face.

"Caitlyn, we'll talk later." The brunette responded firmly.

Mitchie turned around and faced the board, focusing her attention back on the symbolism displayed in Vladamir Nabakov's _Lolita_.

* * *

"Class is over Mitch. You're coming with me." Caitlyn demanded.

Ella looked at the brunette apologetically. Like Caitlyn, she knew that Mitchie was lying about the situation with Shane, but then again she also saw the look in Mitchie's eyes. Ella knew that Mitchie would tell them what was up when the time was ready.

"Hey Mitchie." A voice called.

Caitlyn and Ella turned---it was Shane. Mitchie's two friends eyed him in curiosity.

"I'm going to catch up with Shane." Mitchie said quickly before leaving her friends in a rush.

Caitlyn and Ella watched Mitchie exchange a few words with Shane.

"Caity, she'll tell us when she's ready." Ella assured her friend.

The curly haired girl scoffed. "Bitch better."

Ella sighed at her friend before linking her arm with hers.

"Let's go, Jase and Nate are waiting for us in the quad."

Caitlyn nodded and gave into her friend who was dragging her out of the classroom.

* * *

"So Torres, where are you taking me?"

Mitchie grinned at him, helping Shane's determination. He was going to make sure that him and Mitchie became okay again, if that was the last thing he did.

"Me and you are going to my secret place." Mitchie said mischievously.

As she led him across the courtyard, Mitchie got the usual stare down by the guys.

"Looking good Torres!" One of them hollered.

Mitchie stopped walking and turned because she recognized the voice.

"Couldn't say the same for you Andy!" She teased.

On cue, Andy came forward. He was the typical pretty boy. Tall, clean cut, blonde hair, and of course he had an athletic build.

Shane clenched his fist. He couldn't help but feel the overwhelming anger developing.

'_Just who did this guy think he was?' _

Mitchie smirked and put one hand on the guy's chest. She began teasing him with her index finger by running circles around his chest.

"So what were you going to reprimand me about?" She asked seductively, making sure to make critical eye contact.

"Nothing at all Mitchie…" The guy uttered out with all his strength. He was quickly losing his cool and reserve.

The brunette stopped rubbing circles with her finger and instead she went on her tiptoes, ready to kiss him. She was about to do the deed when she felt a hand roughly grab her arm. Mitchie quickly dropped and turned to her killjoy. Sure enough it was Shane who was glaring at her with disapproval.

Much to the amusement of the other people in the courtyard, Andy was still static, his eyes clothes and lips puckered, ready for a kiss.

Shane shook his head and dragged Mitchie out of the courtyard.

"Cock block!" The guys yelled.

Andy opened his eyes in confusion. Mitchie was gone and he was little more than excited. The guys around him snickered and he could feel the redness rising in his cheeks.

"Let go of me!" Mitchie snapped.

Shane looked away; he was embarrassed by the way he reacted. However, despite the embarrassment he felt no regret. He cared about Mitchie, and he wasn't going to stand for her demeaning herself for some guy's pornographic fantasy.

"Are you insane Mitch? Is this what you've become? Some kind of slut?" He yelled.

Mitchie gasped and didn't think twice before slapping Shane squarely across his face.

"You have no right to judge me! I'm not that image of the innocent little girl that you've obviously still got painted in your mind!" She yelled back.

Shane sighed out in frustration. "That's not the point Mitch. The point is you were demeaning yourself to garner some kind of reaction! That's not you Mitch!"

Mitchie put her hands on her hips, looking down at the grass.

'_Who does he think he is?'_

"And how do you know who I am? I haven't seen you for practically three years Shane! People change." She snapped.

"But you're my best friend!" Shane defended exasperatedly.

Mitch bit her lip. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. It was only the first day he was back and Shane was already getting to her. Luckily, her tears were still in check. They weren't going to spill…not on her watch!

"Correction. You were my best friend, as in past tense!"

Shane threw his hands up in defeat. "I thought we were starting to become friends now. You acted normal, I thought you had forgiven me."

Mitchie laughed, bitterness evident in her voice. "The past should be buried Shane, it is to me."

"Mitchie, I just want to make things right with you…" Shane said softly.

He was taken aback by her outburst.

'_Did she really want the past to be buried? 14 years of friendship?'_

"Is that what you really want Mitch?" He asked, hesitation evident in his voice.

Mitchie nodded.

"Yeah Shane. That's what I want."

Mitchie wanted so badly to crawl up into a ball and cry, but she knew she couldn't. She did not want to admit defeat and most of all she didn't want to appear weak in Shane' s eyes.

'_The past is buried.' She kept reminding herself in her head. _

"Let's postpone this Shane. You've honestly given me a thorough headache." Mitchie let out.

Shane nodded. "Fine."

With that said, Mitchie walked past him without so much as a glance.

Shane sighed in frustration. She was walking away from him once again.

"_Mitch, listen to me! It's not what you think." Shane exclaimed._

_Mitchie looked at him coldly, her eyes bloodshot. _

"_Aren't you like four months too late? I'm leaving." The brunette assured him._

_She was packing her things; she was getting ready to leave the Upper East Side. She had nobody left. Sierra avoided her like a plague since the incident and Shane…well he wouldn't even look at her, even though it was his entire fault. _

"_Mitch, I know this is all my fault! I cared too much about my reputation. I was being a brat as usual, I don't even know why I did it. You've got to believe me, it was Joe---"_

"_Joe? You're blaming Joe for this? He's the one who backed out of your stupid deal!"_

"_Mitchie that's not true!" Shane defended._

_Mitchie shut her suitcase and looked Shane dead in the eyes._

"_Get out." _

Shane grimaced at the memory. He didn't fight hard enough for her. In fact, he knew he was delusional to think his attempts at Brighton would help Mitchie forgive him. He acted and reacted like a douche bag, just like Mitchie expected.

What was he going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Broken Hearts Academy

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: Spotted: M with an expression of shock. What's the matter, did you see a ghost? Or could it be because of S, the new kid? Whatever the truth (or non-truth) is, I'll be the first to know. You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl. Shane/Mitchie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, if I did, then Shane and Mitchie would have kissed at the end of the movie. I also do not own Gossip Girl.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Hope this chapter makes up for it!

* * *

Mitchie retreated to her dorm to get some peace, only to find a glaring Caitlyn and Ella sitting on her bed.

"Spill." Caitlyn said flatly.

"Now." Ella demanded.

Mitchie sighed and sat down on her desk. She knew she had this coming.

"Don't tell me Gossip Girl posted something!"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Mitchie, who thankfully caught it before it hit her square in the face.

"If you must know the Gossip bitch did post something, but that's not why we are here. We want to know what's up with you and Shane!" Caitlyn explained.

Both Caitlyn and Ella looked at her intently, searching for an answer. Mitchie was their best friend. It was weird knowing that she was keeping a secret.

"This is going to be a long story…" Mitchie insisted.

She seriously did not want to get into talking about the topic. It always got her super emotional even when she merely thought about it. It cut her that deeply.

Before Mitchie could state her refusal to tell the tale, Ella and Caitlyn got off Mitchie's bed and smothered her with a joint embrace.

"Mitch, it's me and Ella. You can tell us anything, good or bad."

The brunette's defenses started to quickly wither. They were her best friends. She trusted them with everything since she came to Brighton. They had never spilled any of her secrets; she knew this for a fact. If they had, it would have been all over Gossip Girl.

Mitchie breathed in deeply and finally conceded. "Okay."

* * *

Once Mitche was done, all Ella and Caitlyn could do was stare at their close friend in awe. What had happened to Mitchie was really intense.

"I know my life sounds like Leighton Meester's show, you know the one that Gossip Girl constantly trashes?" Mitchie joked.

Her friends quickly engulfed Mitchie in another huge hug.

"Oh, Mitch. Your experience was just so awful." Ella said sympathetically.

At one point in Mitchie's storytelling, they could tell that their friend wanted to burst into tears; and in all honesty that shocked them to see Mitchie so weak. It was a side that they had practically never seen.

"Guys, it's okay." Mitchie assured them.

Caitlyn groaned and broke the embrace. Grabbing a pencil off Mitchie's desk, Caitlyn pointed at her.

"No Mitch, it's not okay. What that bastard did to you was messed up and the only revenge plan you can come up with is giving him the hot and cold treatment?" Caitlyn scoffed and broke the pencil in half.

"That's what you should do to him Mitch…break him like he broke you."

Ella nervously laughed and put her arm around Caitlyn. "Calm Caity, you got to be rational."

Mitchie gulped. The fire in Caitlyn's eyes was unmistakable. She had seen this expression on Caitlyn's face exactly once before, and that was when Nate had broke her heart.

"No he broke you heart and he just wasn't some guy Mitch, he was your best friend!"

Ella put her hand to her forehead. "Caity, seriously. You know I hate getting caught up in scheming, Mitchie should just deal with Shane in a rational way."

Caitlyn crossed her arms and looked the other way. "Pssh, this isn't scheming, this is justice."

Mitchie watched her two best friends argue back and forth. She honestly didn't know what to do about her current situation. She thought the hot and cold treatment was good enough, but hearing Caitlyn had got her thinking. What Shane did was bad enough to want her to move and all she could do was treat him nicely on and off? That was absurd. Mitchie Torres didn't take shit from anyone. Then again, listening to Ella gave her a different insight. Sometimes plotting ends in disaster, like when Ms. Carr nearly got her expelled for hazing. Thankfully, she plotted her way out of that one, but barely. However, another thought was racking her brain…Shane actually seemed like he was sorry.

"_What to do…" She mused. _

"Mitch, please tell me that you agree with me." Caitlyn urged.

Ella nudged Caitlyn. "No Mitch, agree with me. She can just handle Shane the old fashioned way. No plotting!"

Mitchie put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Guys, seriously... quit arguing. I've got Shane on a leash and he seems repentant."

Caitlyn cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Mitchie flashed her friend a smile. "Really. Now, let me go show you just how tight his leash is. Await a new post from Gossip Girl!" She exclaimed before heading out the door with her phone in hand.

Ella pumped her fist in the air and stuck her tongue out at Caitlyn. "See? For once I win."

Caitlyn smirked. "Just wait and see Ella."

* * *

Mitchie headed towards the boys dorm, hoping to run into Shane. Instead, she heard an annoying giggle coming from between the buildings.

"So, what's your name?" A girl's voice said huskily.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. The girl was obviously trying to attempt to seduce the poor guy. Out of curiosity, Mitchie peeked at the couple, only to feel anger bubbling through her veins. It was Tess and Shane pressed up closely together against the wall.

"I'm Shane Gray." Shane said smoothly.

Mitchie nearly gagged, it was the same voice he used on all his female conquests. It worked every time. It disgusted her. Caitlyn was right, she needed to take her revenge in a new direction. Shane Gray deserved to be punished.

With a cold smile on her face, Mitchie took out her phone and snapped a picture, sending it straight to Gossip Girl.

* * *

She entered her dorm. Again, she found Caitlyn and Ella sitting on her bed except this time they were reading the latest Gossip Girl post. A smug smile was on Caitlyn's face.

"I'm sorry to say this Mitch, but I told you so." She said bluntly.

Mitchie shrugged and sat down on Ella's bed.

"Do you guys always have to lecture me on my own bed. Can't it be one of yours?" Mitchie snapped in annoyance.

She couldn't help herself. She was pissed beyond reason. Shane was still the same old asshole; he was still womanizing and manipulative.

Flipping her phone open she read the post.

_Spotted: __**S**__ and __**T**__ getting steamy. Was your quarrel that bad with __**M**__? I'm sure __**T**__ will kiss it better._

_You know you love me,_

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

Mitchie flipped her phone shut and let out a deep breath.

"You were right Caity."

"So what if Shane is still the same as ever? That doesn't mean you can't fix it rationally Mitch." Ella insisted.

"Oh shut it Elle. Scheming is the solution to this and I have just the plan."

Mitchie nodded. "Talk to me."

"Seduce Shane."

Ella shook her head. "That's not good enough."

"I thought you said you were against plotting?" Caitlyn teased.

Ella sighed and put her hands up in defeat. "We do things together and even though I disapprove. You know I will support you."

Mitchie smiled. "Thanks Elle."

"So what your great idea Ella?"

"Don't just seduce him, make him fall in love with you. Then break up with him."

Caitlyn grinned and put her arm around Ella. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"It's perfect." Mitchie agreed.

Shane Gray was going to get a taste of his own medicine.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Broken Hearts Academy

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: Spotted: M with an expression of shock. What's the matter, did you see a ghost? Or could it be because of S, the new kid? Whatever the truth (or non-truth) is, I'll be the first to know. You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl. Shane/Mitchie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, if I did, then Shane and Mitchie would have kissed at the end of the movie. I also do not own Gossip Girl.

* * *

Shane quickly shut the door of his dorm, breathing a sigh of relief. The minute he started to talk to Tess Tyler, he knew she was bad news--- but of course, he had to be charming. He was Shane Gray after all, if he didn't lure her in like an unsuspecting bass, then he wouldn't be him.

"Hey man, me and Jase were looking for you." A voice called.

Shane looked up and met the eyes of both his roommates. Usually, Shane didn't get along with a lot of guys because of his inability to truly trust (and of course there was his arrogance) but Nate and Jason seemed like cool guys. They had shown him the ropes around Brighton after Mitchie bailed on him.

"I got a little detoured by a certain Tess Tyler."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, did she come on to you?"

Shane nodded while Nate groaned in disgust.

"You don't want to go near that, unless she's your type of course."

Like a book, Shane read Nate's eyes and noticed a glare that he had seen in a plethora of guys. He obviously was bitter.

"So I'm guessing Tess is your ex."

Nate blinked in confusion. _'How did he know?'_

"Yeah, she's his ex…that cheated on him." Jason answered.

Shane nodded knowingly. "Don't worry man, I got the vibes. I can smell skank from a mile away."

The roommates shared a laugh, easing the tension that was temporarily in the room. Nate was about to speak again when both him and Jason's phone's went off.

"Now, you guys have to explain to me why everyone's cell phones keep going off at same time. I am so confused."

Jason approached Shane, showing him his cell phone.

"Read it."

_Spotted: M passing out flyers. Looks like M is hosting one of her crazy parties. Guess S was boring, which explains why T quickly picked up her leftovers.---how typical, how predictable. Something has to happen at Brighton soon, quite frankly I'm bored._

_You know you love me,_

_xoxo Gossip Girl _

"Who the hell is this Gossip bitch and who the hell are S, M, and T?" Shane asked incredulously.

Nate laughed. "Dude, who else?

"Well T is the aforementioned skank, and M is Mitchie." Nate said plainly.

Shane narrowed his eyes and laughed. "Mitchie? Why would Mitchie be on some gossip blog? Plus, Mitchie isn't much of a partier."

Jason and Nate exchanged a look before laughing loudly. "Seriously, Mitchie Torres? You obviously don't know her at all." Jason pointed.

Shane shrugged. "Then who is S?" Shane asked, dismissing the topic of Mitchie momentarily.

"You, who else? Go through my Gossip Girl blasts, you're on a few posts."

Hesitantly, Shane took Jason's phone and skimmed through it. There was a picture of him coming into the school, one of him and class, and of his private moment with Mitchie.

Shane frowned. "Why does the blog revolve around Mitchie?"

Nate put his hand on Shane's shoulder. "My man, you have a lot to learn. Mitchie is Queen Bee around this here parts and a pretty good friend of me and Jason's. She doesn't take shit from anyone, she likes to party, and then of course there's the fact that she's smokin' hot."

Shane's frown persisted, he was still not used to hearing guys look at Mitchie like that.

"Why the interest?" Jason asked with a smirk.

Nate laughed and nudges Shane. "Yeah Shane, you don't want to bone her, do you?" He joked.

Shane couldn't help but shove Nate roughly on the side.

"Seriously man, don't talk about her like that." He said seriously while glaring at Nate.

The curly haired guy's laughter slowly died; Shane was being serious.

"Chill man. Mitch is our friend and we joke like this with her all the time." He explained.

Shane looked at Nate and almost turned red with embarrassment---but just almost. Shane Gray never turned red, he was more confident than that. He was Shane fucking Gray.

"Whatever man, just let it go. You got to get used to guys talking about her like that. I think me and Jase are the only ones who aren't serious. Mitch is like a sister to us…" Nate's voice trailed, he had realized something.

"Wait a second, why do you care? Aren't you a bit of a player? I mean, I know this is Massachusetts, but we're all trust-fund kids, the elite. We know everything about everybody and trust me, every guy has heard of you. You're a fucking legend man!" Nate complimented.

Shane grinned. "Mitchie is and old friend…" He paused. "But I screwed up and long story short she moved here and we quit being best friends."

"She pissed man?" Jason asked.

"I honestly don't know. She put up like this wall when I talked to her. Plus, she's like this Queen Bee on campus. I honestly am so confused. The Mitchie I know would never do that."

Nate and Jason exchanged a glance. They both were thinking the same thing: was Mitchie not always a playerette?

"Wait a minute man, what was Mitchie exactly?" Jason asked with curiosity.

"It's whatever man. All that matters right now is me fixing her indifference." Shane said, dismissing the topic quickly.

Jason smirked and shrugged. "Good luck man. Mitchie is a pro at playing games."

Nate nodded and agreed, sympathy evident in his expression. "Don't underestimate her."

Shane shook his head and put his arm around his two friends.

"Mitchie may be a pro, but I'm the master."

Right after he said that, Nate and Jason's phones went off.

_Spotted: S with the ever familiar N and J. Nice choice in buddies S, but be careful. Scandal and catty girls seem to follow these two wherever they go. Guess, you're on their team now. Congratulations S! Let's hope you last._

_You know you love me,_

_Xoxo Gossip Girl_


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Broken Hearts Academy

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: Spotted: M with an expression of shock. What's the matter, did you see a ghost? Or could it be because of S, the new kid? Whatever the truth (or non-truth) is, I'll be the first to know. You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl. Shane/Mitchie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, if I did, then Shane and Mitchie would have kissed at the end of the movie. I also do not own Gossip Girl.

A/N: I know it has been quite a long HIATUS with this fic. but I adore this plot. I also think that this is one of my best pieces of work. I can't leave it hanging because it deserves to be finished. Without further ado, here is the 6th installment of The Broken Hearts Academy.

* * *

Mitchie leaned towards the mirror, double-checking her image. For her party she chose an extremely sexy look. She knew Shane Gray's weakness. Who could resist a scantily clad girl?

She stood up and smoothed down her tight strapless black dress. It hugged her body perfectly, leaving plenty to the average male's imagination. Her lips were stained red and her eyes were smoky. For a perfect finish she had chosen black stilettos to complete her outfit.

"Wow Mitch, you look perfect." Ella said in awe.

Caitlyn walked up to the pair and smirked with approval before tugging on Mitchie's dress.

"It needed a tad bit more cleavage."

Mitchie laughed and nodded.

"Show time."

The trio reached the rooftop of their dormitory building. It was tricked out. They had streamed the lights around the whole rooftop and of course they had laid out tons and tons of alcohol. They had no worries of getting expelled either. Their parents annually contributed copious amounts of money into the school budget. The result: complete immunity.

Mitchie glanced at her watch. It was 8:00 pm, the time for the party to start. She smirked in anticipation; this was going to be easy.

Before she could glance at the entrance, people began streaming in and just like that the rooftop became an exclusive nightclub scene. The music was pounding, people were drinking and exchanging laughs, while others were grinding on the makeshift dance floor. It was the perfect setting for luring Shane Gray.

"Mitch!" She heard a voice call from the crowd.

On cue she saw the flash of perfectly coiffed black hair followed by two familiar figures. Mitchie's eyes narrowed.

_'He had befriended Nate and Jase?'_

"Hey boys!" Mitchie greeted flirtatiously.

She gave Nate and Jason a quick peck on the cheek before smiling at Shane.

"Hey stranger."

Shane smirked back at Mitchie, trying to ignore her sultry stare.

"Hey Mitch."

The two avoided direct eye contact but it was obvious that there was tension in the air. Nate could feel it radiating off both of them and it honestly was making him uncomfortable. He glanced at Jason, hoping he sensed it too, but Jason was unfazed.

Nate mentally slapped himself on the forehead. Why was his best friend so dense?

To cue their exit Nate coughed. He glanced at his friend but Jason just stood there, obviously not getting the hint.

Nate rolled his eyes, he had to take matters into his own hands.

"I think I hear Caitlyn and Ella and calling us Jase." Nate said, making sure to emphasize the Ella part.

"What, really? I didn't hear a thing." Jason responded, obviously still clueless to the situation.

Nate shrugged and dragged his friend by the arm.

"Come on Jase, I know you want to see Ella." He muttered, sending an awkward wave over his shoulder.

Shane watched his two new friends walk away.

This left Shane and Mitchie all alone.

Shane cleared his throat.

'_Why are you acting like a scared little boy? You're Shane fucking Gray.' _

"So Mitch…."

Before Shane could complete his sentence Mitchie smirked and extended her hand.

Shane stared at her, surprised by her bold action. All the while Mitchie gloated mentally. Shane was falling into a pile of putty. He was almost making it too easy for her.

"Wanna dance?" She quipped casually.

Shane didn't respond. Instead he immediately laced his hand with Mitchie's, causing a jolt of electricity to course through both of their veins.

Both of their eyes slightly widened in shock but they quickly dismissed the sensation. Both had their battle to win. Shane wanted Mitche's trust and Mitchie? Mitchie wanted revenge.

With a coy smile on her face, Mitchie led Shane to the dance floor and soon everything fell into place. They didn't have to say a word to each other; they were totally in sync with each other.

Shane's hands immediately found their place on Mitchie's hips, and they swayed back in forth, grinding to the infectious beat.

_Go girl, (go girl) _

_Its your birthday ( it's your birthday) _

_Open wide, (open wide) _

_I know your thirsty (I know your thirsty) _

_Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)_

_Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah) _

"What are you staring at Tess?" Andy asked.

The blonde rolled her eyes at the oblivious jock. In front of them was a disgusting display (well, at least in her eyes.) It was her rival grinding against the new kid Shane who had just rejected her earlier in the afternoon.

'_What does she have that I don't?'_

Tess huffed and gestured towards the dance floor. "See for yourself Andy."

Andy's jaw dropped as his eyes zeroed in on the borderline pornographic display occurring on the dance floor. Shane's hands were possessively gripping Mitchie's waist while Mitchie was sensuously grinding her hips into his.

"Man, that new kid has really got it. All I got was a teasing almost kiss from her." He responded in admiration.

"Don't be stupid." Tess snapped.

"You need to relax Tess."

Tess shook her head and grabbed Andy's hand.

"Shut up Andy, let's dance."

_Shorty dance like a video vixen_

_Said her man be on that bullshit pimpin_

_Well I retired from the bull like Pippen_

_Try to get you home or would you be Marge Simpson_

_Whip out front we can leave like pronto_

_Maple leave glass got you feeling like Toronto_

Tess led Andy to the dance floor and immediately attempted to mirror how Shane and Mitchie were dancing.

'_The world does not revolve around you Mitchie.' Tess thought with determination._

"Hey, looks like we have some competition." Shane whispered into Mitchie's ear.

Mitchie glanced behind her and mentally shook her head. Tess was attempting to look sexy on the dance floor but it was very sad attempt. She honestly looked like a possessed cat in heat.

"That's a joke." Mitchie said with a laugh.

Shane smirked and nodded in agreement. "At least she didn't shove her tongue down your throat."

Mitchie's eyes flickered.

'_She forced herself on him? So that means Shane wasn't being a player earlier…oh shit.'_


End file.
